coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8623 (22nd April 2015)
Plot David bangs on the inside of Callum's car boot as he's driven at speed along a street. Jenny lies to Kevin that she went to the Medical Centre to register herself as a patient. As the party continues, Gail and Andy confide in Nick what David is up to. Callum drives to an abandoned lock-up and David is pulled from the boot by Macca while Gemma locks the doors. Jack lets slip that Jenny took him to see the doctor. Kevin demands to know what’s going on and why she lied to him. At the allotment, Roy offers Cathy a cup of tea from his flask. Sophie gets Jack out of the way so that Kevin can speak to Jenny. She admits she spotted a rash on Jack’s neck but realises she overreacted. David is tied to a post in the lock-up while Macca hands Callum a baseball bat. He scares David with threats of violence but then leaves him tied up to rot. Roy and Cathy enjoy their tea. He tells her about Hayley and she tells him that her husband Alan died about a year ago. Eileen plays a computer game with Jeff. Sean tells her he doesn't think she's being fair to Adrian. Kevin tells Jenny that he needs to be able to trust her if their relationship is to work. She agrees that she wants that more than anything. As darkness falls, Callum returns alone to the lock-up. He admits he can't leave David tied up for good but he has a reputation to maintain and so he fetches the baseball bat. In the back garden, Andy tells a horrified Steph about the drugs scam. Unable to take the pressure any more, he tells her he's going to move away alone. She's furious and tells him they're finished. Luke overhears. Sophie warns her uninterested father that Jenny’s behaviour is weird. Luke follows an upset Steph to the flat where he forces her to tell him about Gavin Rodwell. Eileen tells Todd she’s going to stop messaging Jeff. He’s annoyed. Callum drops a hurt David off and he returns home but hides his bruises. Gail and Nick don't believe his story that he's alright but he refuses to talk further, saying that Callum's all talk but once they've left him alone his injuries tell a different story. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Allotment *Unknown street *Lock-up Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum vows to teach David a lesson for crossing him; Andy suggests moving away on his own, so Steph tells Luke all about his double life; and Kevin discovers Jenny lied to him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,300,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes